injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight
The Arkham Knight is an unusual character; his base stats are very high and he has the highest damage basic attack combos in the game, both his specials deal reduced damage but his s2 compensates with decent Area Effect damage. The Arkham Knight could be unlocked through his challenge. He can also be randomly obtained though the Arkham Pack, but this will not unlock him for direct Promotions. Note that he is sorted by name under "T" instead of "A", putting him after Superman and before The Flash. Strategy Basic Attacks His heavy basic combo is fully ranged. It can always hit targets who are not in melee distance. While it is not possible to keep shooting to keep them away as you will move up to your target after one combo, this is very good for after being knocked back and getting some free hits in retaliation, and also makes him almost impossible to chain basic comboes against with knock-back combo characters. However, on offense, since you can only hit one basic attack each time against a blocking opponent and his heavy attacks have a slow starting animation, he gets interrupted easily if in melee range. His full light and heavy combos do 66.7% and 83.3% more damage respectively than characters with the same damage stat but ordinary basic combos (e.g. Bane/Arkham Origins). For some perspective, his heavy combos do the damage a character with ~2000 base damage would do if they had normal basic combos. Like Arkham Knight Harley Quinn, The Arkham Knight can generate one bar of power by performing only 2 combos. Special Attacks The Arkham Knight's specials have fast starting animations, making them hard to block. The drone's damage is part of his special 2, and will apply on special 2 effects such as power drain and crit from gear. In the case of crit, the Area Effect damage will also deal similarly increased damage. However, stun on special 2 from gear will be applied on the last normal hit, and the drone will continue firing at the target, essentially negating the stun. His specials are unique in which only the last hit can knock out a character. If his opponent is already at low health the first hits can only bring them to 1 health. The drone damage from his s2 is an exception; while Area Effect cannot knock out characters, it is possible for the normal last hit of his s2 to knock out a character, and then for the drone to keep firing at and possibly knock out the next character when they are forced to tag in as well. This strongly encourages him to use his specials against characters with more health remaining. Despite his passive describing "Achieving 180%" on his sp2, it is impossible to do so since his specials is a "Target"-type of special, thus the only way to use his passive is reaching 200% on it. Additionally, it has a large 200% area, larger than Deathstroke/Arkham Origins' s1. Note on Arkham characters Arkham Knight characters do not interact with Harley Quinn/Arkham, The Joker/Arkham Origins and Bane/Arkham Origins's Arkham teammate passives. Gear Equipping him with the Gauntlets of Azrael and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (especially the latter) is very beneficial, since he has a 3-hit combo ender, thus healing and power draining for more. While the evolved unblockable chance of his gear is a low compared to most, it is compensated by the large amounts of hits on his basic combo (more hits equals more chance to break block and allow the remaining hits to be unblocked for AI defence; for players, combos are interrupted after the first hit) and its other two effects are perfect for such a basic-heavy character. For a strongly offensive build, it is entirely possible to use two more basic damage/crit chance gear on him for immense basic attack damage dealt with every combo. Many players will focus only on his basic attacks because of how strong it is, if you want to utilize his passive, equipping him with power generation gears and/or CRIT on sp2 (e.g. Raven's Demonic Cloak) can allow him to constantly use his sp2 and deal heavy damage to the enemy's team, especially since he has 6-hit combos and generate power quickly. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is also excellent here for its one bar of starting power. Cloak of Destiny can be decent if he is teamed with a good stunning character like Static, as The Arkham Knight can utilize its damage boost on his full heavy combo without requiring power, and making it impossible to avoid or interrupt. Interactions Good with: Good against: *Characters with knock back combos, such as Batman and Doomsday. Countered by: *'Raven/Prime:' As only the last hits of his specials can knock out a character, he is likely to bring her to 1 health with the previous hits, allowing her to trigger her passive. *'Black Adam:' His lightning shield allows him to interrupt Arkham Knight's basic combos three times per tag in. Abilities Here are The Arkham Knight's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are The Arkham Knight's support cards and gear. His support cards may mistakenly state that they affect Batman characters, although they still correctly affect him. Additionally, in some cases Drone Tank would have the damage icon, while the text states health and affects health. Armor Plating has the health icon, while the text states damage and affects damage. However, logically Drone Tank should increase his damage while Armor Plating should increase his health. Stats Trivia *The Arkham Knight is the third mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid and Static. **He is also the first to have a different aura color upon using his Super Move. He has a blue aura while Darkseid and Static has gold. *He is the second character to lack a "Prime" version as he does not exist in the Injustice universe. His card is labeled "Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight". The same applies for the original version of Scorpion, known as Mortal Kombat Scorpion. However, he is the first mobile-exclusive character to not be a prime card. *The Arkham Knight is the first character to have a fully ranged combo. Some characters, such as Cyborg and Harley Quinn/Animated, have part of their combos being ranged attacks. *One of his support cards, Red Hood, refers to his identity as Red Hood, in which he was resurrected after death by the Joker (in A Death in the Family), and taken up the Joker's old identity of the Red Hood as a way to "retaliate" against Bruce (Batman) for letting the Joker live after all these years. *His real name is Jason Todd, as is revealed near the end of the game Arkham Knight. *Lost For Words's card has Batman's icon at the top right corner instead of Arkham Knight's own icon. *The name of his Super Move is likely a reference to his first lines upon revealing his identity in Batman: Arkham Knight: "What's the matter? Lost for words?" *Upon using his Super Move, Jason will call upon a helicopter to target his opponents with missiles. *The Arkham Knight is the only character to have their special 1 deal reduced maximum damage but does not inflict any status effect, after Red Lantern Hal Jordan's s1 was given a power drain effect. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Multi-hits Special 2 Category:Characters based on other media Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Arkham characters Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Challenge characters